Computer gaming has become increasingly more realistic, with high resolution graphics, three-dimensional rendering, sophisticated interface devices, and internet multi-player games. Additionally, systems have been developed that allow the user to hold a structure that interfaces with a system, such as a joystick or remote, where the interface detects a player's motion. The system then incorporates the player's motion into a wireless application. Current systems require that user to hold the interface. In some situations the interface can be broken or the interface can break object when the user inadvertently released the interface. Additionally, current interface systems are only capable of detecting the arm movements. Finally, current systems are not capable of detecting other parameters from the user in order to incorporate the user information into the gaming system. Systems capable of doing this would enhance the user the experience.